


Fallen and in Love

by aroseandapen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, Blasphemy, Fluff, Irreligious, M/M, references to sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: Kurochi still struggles with feelings of unworthiness, remnants of a time entrenched in a more toxic society. Jaden, however, makes him feel like he's worth everything and more, no matter what the Authority might claim of him.A fill for the Banned Together Bingo: Sexy and no good
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Fallen and in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Although with mentions of demons, angels, and sin, this does have some basis in Christianity, the universe they're in is more a faint flavor of it rather than a commentary on any religions in particular.

Jaden’s wings materialized on his back, feathers a warm brown under the sunlight streaming in through the window. His wings angled forward. Long feathers brushed Kurochi’s bare arms, like a security blanket partially shielding him from the world around them. Kurochi’s heart fluttered, a shy smile on his lips.

His eyes combed over the underside of Jaden’s wings, and soon his fingers followed the same path of his gaze. Beneath his touch the wings shivered, accompanied by Jaden’s whispering exhale.

“They’re so beautiful, Jay,” Kurochi murmured with another pass over his wings. The natural color of Jaden’s feathers were warmer and more full of life than the bleached white of an angel’s wings could ever be.

His own back felt off, the balance of weight all wrong without the wings he’d come into the heavens with. Kurochi’s smile began to slip from his lips.

Jaden cupped his face before Kurochi could sink too far into his own mind. His thumbs, running along the apples of his cheeks, pulled him from the nastier thoughts that so frequently threatened to drag him down recently.

“Yours will be more beautiful,” he whispered, brushing back the faint echoes of envy that bounced around in Kurochi’s chest.

His answering smile retained a hint of doubt. “If they recover…”

Jaden’s lips were soft and warm against his as Jaden kissed him. Kurochi’s own parted in invitation but Jaden pulled back before he could fully lose himself in the sensation.

The sincerity in Jaden’s earnest expression nudged back Kurochi’s lingering doubts. “They will.”

Kurochi wrapped his arms around Jaden’s neck, pulling him down as he rose onto his knees to meet in another kiss. Surely he didn’t deserve Jaden. So easily they talked about something like consuming a human soul as if it was an apple rather than a sacrifice to bring himself strength. Both of them demons, but at least Kurochi had the choice, and he’d chosen to throw his connection to God away for the sake of two relationships he cherished above his loyalty to that one ultimate Authority.

He didn’t deserve it. Jaden, Kokichi, they had done nothing wrong. It was Kurochi who’d turned to sin, who’d allowed envy and doubt to darken his soul, who’d asked another demon to cut away his own wings to save himself the excruciating pain of having them torn off instead.

But Jaden held him like a precious treasure. His hands rested on Kurochi’s hips, wings curved around him as both protection and concealment. He didn’t pull from the kiss in disgust, or look at Kurochi with anything but love.

In moments like this, Jaden made him feel like a being worthy of love.

Kurochi rested his forehead against Jaden’s. His breath came in soft pants, chest aching with need for more. Enfolded by Jaden’s wings, it seemed as if only the two of them existed, sheltered from the world. Kurochi’s eyes naturally fell to the minimal space between them and the placement of Jaden’s hands.

He wet his lips with his tongue, unraveling his arms from Jaden’s neck to rest his hands over the back of Jaden’s. With slow, purposeful motions, he drew them behind him, to the small of his back. In the process, his shirt rode up somewhat, and Jaden’s fingers drew over bare skin.

Kurochi shivered and sighed. A small change in position seemed to bring them so much closer together; yet still he wanted more.

He tilted his head to the side, offering his neck for attention. If the love and pleasure that Jaden showed him were sins in the Authority’s eyes, Kurochi would continue to damn his soul, until the day he finally severed his connection from God for good.

“Kiss me?” he whispered, the moment too private to raise his voice in.

Jaden pulled him close, trailing heavy kisses along his neck. 


End file.
